Perfect Valentines?
by SamWolf NightLover
Summary: This is a little inspired, thoughtful story with Silver's OCs and setting series in it. A story about Valentines day, this year's love day to go well for everyone... Except, for a certain white-haired bat. Marco. Finding Loreli... with another guy? The girl he'd been with for a year... didn't love him, anymore? Be a sad, hurtful story, yet happy and twists in there too maybe.


**For this year, being close to Valentine's Day I decided to do this story which is humbly in use of SilversLittleAngels' OCs and Series setting. This will be sad, yet happier on some parts. ;3 (Btw, am still continuing my current story and series too ;D)**

 **Hope you guys like this, as well you Silver! ^u^**

 **Chapter 1: The Heart-Stabbing Break up**

It being only three days away till Valentines Day. Marco having had came up with the perfect Date for his girlfriend Loreli; a day at the carnival, the love tunnel, and the night event on the Ferris wheel with fireworks display~ Feeling excited to spend the special day with his special girl. Fatch soon enters the living room. Spotting Marco at the coach and takes a seat next to him, smiled at him.

"Hey Marco. You're looking rather smiley today. Due to ideas for this Valentine's Day with Loreli~?"

Fatch playfully asks there, slyly smiled at his brother. Which Marco blushes softly to this, shy yet giddy.

"Y-Yeah. I've our perfect date for Valentine's planned out. A nice day at the carnival, having fun together, and watching the fireworks display on top of a Ferris wheel, together~"

Marco sighs dreamily at the thought of spending time with Loreli. His wonderful, sweet girlfriend.

"It's gonna be one heck of a great time, there. Loreli will love it."

"I, I'm sure she'll like it."

"Marco, you two have been dating for a while now. Got together since last Valentine's. You two make a sweet couple."

Fatch says warmly while pats Marco's back gently.

"She'll love anything from you, long as she spends the special day with her special someone~"

"A-Aww Fatch."

Blushing more fairly, felt shy yet assured by his words a little more.

"Thanks. It's just, Loreli's been one of the best things that's happened to me. I really liked her, for some time, and wanted to, confess how I felt. And now look where we are... It's really great. Amazing."

Marco wore a sweet, happy look on his face, Ruby eyes remembering the day he took that crush on her. And, how they became a couple. Having made his decision. Marco stood up from the coach.

"I'm gonna go over to her place."

"All this romance talk got ya wanting to see her now, eh?"

Fatch giggled to this, gently. Which Marco just smiles in light sheepish.

"Well have fun then. See you later."

"Thanks Fatch, see you!"

Marco leaves the house through the front door. In DeedsTown now. (Having bought a bunch of roses~) Marco walked with a spring in his step, feeling merry and happy as larry~! But then, just as he took a turn to walk past the cinema... Coming walking out of the cinema. Was Loreli. Laughing, talking happily, in-arms... with another guy. Marco stood there on the spot. Eyes wide, shocked and disbelief as he sees Loreli out of the cinema in arms, with another guy! Handsome, cool-looking, outgoing...

"Aw that movie was awesome! Thanks for taking me out sweetie~"

"Aww, shucks Loreli. Ya makin' me blush..."

The guy shyly smiles, blushes softly, which made Loreli giggle.

"Even shy, soo downright cutie you look~ Heheh~"

And then. Loreli KISSES him on the cheek! Choking Marco, with cold-stabbing shock as he helplessly stood frozen watching this... This... H-His g-girlfriend... The flowers in his hand, fell on the hard stone ground with a soft thud.

* * *

Next thing. Sitting alone on the bench in the town's park. Feeling... Totally, like his heart has been through a shredder. Sitting there, hunched, feeling cloudy with sadness... Marco didn't understand, why, how or... Did, he do something wrong? Why suddenly, Loreli... And, without, saying anything... Just then. His phone rung in his Jean pocket. Though reluctant at first to answer, Marco takes it into his and... Sees, the caller was Loreli! Eyes wide with surprise take back.

"H-Hello, Loreli?"

"Oh Marco, I'm glad you picked up!"

Loreli sounded happy/glad.

"Really?"

"Of course! I've been, see, wanting to talk to you about something."

This change of slightly in tone voice...

"W-What is it?"

"Aww, Marco. I'm sorry. But... We should break up."

The poor bat was crushed. Not wanting to believe the girl he'd loved, for so long, just suddenly... wanted to break up. Wondering if he did something wrong, if... maybe... this was some kind of mean prank- despite knowing Loreli isn't one to pull mean pranks. Only, verbally able to get out a soft "oh" to what head heard.

"Yeah. See, there's this guy and he is soo cool. Amazing~ And he's a nature lover and has great survival skills! Bill, he's so amazing in other skills, is a handy man and is so cool~"

Loreli sounded infatuated with this "Bill" character. It really crushed Marco down to the ground, pressured in pure heartbreak.

"O-Oh, so Marco... *Sigh* You're really sweet and nice guy... I just, fallen out of love with you. Guess we weren't meant to be, really. Would've told you face to face, but got nervous, and I'm with Bill at the moment too."

"!"

Marco hold his mouth, feeling choked and a lump forming in his throat. Tears in his watery, broken sad eyes.

"... O-Oh, I see. B-Bill, does sound, g-great..."

"Sorry Marco. Well, I gotta go now. See ya around."

Like that Loreli broke off the call. Marco here... Slowly lowering the phone, turning it off himself before... dropping it into his lap. Letting the tears fall, covering his face with his hands. Just... left wondering... why? He knew why but why? Why did she like this, Bill, better...? Marco sat there then on that bench, not moving for a little while.

* * *

 **Marco... Aww. X'0**

 **What you all think of this first Chapter to this story, guys? Though sad, hope it was ok. ^-^**

 **Thanks for reading! Will have the next Chapter on the go, too! ;D**


End file.
